Luigi
'Luigi' is Mario's brother from Super Mario. Luigi played as Fiddler Pig in The Three Pesky Plumbers and The Big Bad Koopa (The Big Bad Wolf 1934) Luigi played as Luigi in Animateds (Cars) Luigi played Pumbaa in The Lombax King, The Cartoon King and The Dog King (StrongTed201 Style) Luigi played as himself in The Italian King Luigi played as Fetcher in Fox Run Luigi played Spongebob in LUIGIBOB LPANTS Luigi played Queen Trash's Stretchmen in The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Luigi played Himself in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Yusei64 Style) He's a One of Yusei Fudo's Friend Luigi played Egon Spengler in Creaturebusters (Ghostbusters), The Real Creaturebusters (The Real Ghostbusters), Creaturebusters II (Ghostbusters II) and Extreme Creaturebusters (Extreme Ghostbusters) Luigi played Aladdin in Luigiladdin (Videogame Style) He is a prince Luigi played Boog Shlizetti in ErnieBoy and Bert Bert Luigi played Ziggy in Lazytown he like the candy Luigi played Philoctetes in Mariocules Portrayals: *In Super Bob Bros., he is played by Larry the Cucumber *in Planet Luigi he plays Sheen Gallery LuigiLik.png Luigi smash bros.png MamaLuigi.png|That's Mama Luigi To You Mario! Chowder Mario and Luigi.jpg|Luigi and Mario's cameo in Chowder Mario and Luigi smb2.gif Luigi_MP10.png luigi_and_daisy___sunset_ride_by_princesa_daisy_d36yeuy-fullview.jpg Luigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007).jpeg Trivia *His appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Brothers Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Adults Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Italian Characters Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Memes Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Luigi and Daisy Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Tall Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Comedians Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Screaming Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Cowards Category:Scared characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:1983 Introductions Category:MYCUN characters Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:SMG4 Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Stupid Characters Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:The Simpsons Cameos Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Arcade Characters Category:NES Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Characters Category:Game Boy Characters Category:Nintendo DS Characters Category:Nintendo Wii Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Characters Category:Wii U Characters Category:Nintendo Switch Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Characters Category:Game Boy Color Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Characters Category:Super Mario: The TV Series Characters